


Break

by manixzen



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Come Eating, Come play, D/s relationship, Dom Draco Malfoy, Edging, Hand Job, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Mentions of Impact Play, Overstimulation, Sub Harry Potter, kinkuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen
Summary: Draco has to get some work done on a Saturday, but at least he has a bound sub to play with during his breaks.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137941
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkuary, Day 8  
> Prompt: Come play
> 
> Thank you, crazyconglasses, for the beta!

Harry whimpered, a flush breaking out on his face and his chest as he pulled at his restraints. The plug in his arse increased in size, the vibration making Harry’s head light.

“Please, Draco.” Harry turned his head to where his boyfriend leaned over at his desk, focused on work.

Draco turned his head, his eyes roaming over Harry’s body, spread out on their overly large coffee table. His arse hung just off the edge, legs spread as wide as they could manage, the rope holding them secure. 

Harry had thought the coffee table was garish, over-sized, and far too ornate when Draco had picked it out for his study. But Draco had simply smiled and said it was exactly the right size.

The right size for what exactly, Harry didn’t have to wait for long to find out, as Draco had ordered him naked and on his back, before spreading him out, and carefully and methodically securing him to the heavy mahogany furniture.

Harry’s arms stretched above his head to the corners, tied off at the wrists to the table legs below. His legs were bent at the knee, stretched to their limits, rope coiled around his calves and the table legs in turn. He could barely move an inch. Harry’s cock had hardened almost immediately, and from the look on Draco’s face, he hadn’t missed it either. 

Harry let out another whine, another plea.

Draco smiled and quirked an eyebrow. “I’ve got hours of work left to do, surely you don’t want to come already.” 

Harry let out a gasp as the vibration increased, pressing against his prostate. His cock bobbed in the air, seeking contact, release.

“I’m not taking the plug out if you come,” Draco said. “And I still plan on playing with you today. After all, I’ll need some breaks from all this work.”

Harry whimpered. It would be too much. That kind of stimulation would be torture once he came and was sensitive. But he didn’t know how long he was going to be able to hold out. 

The situation was enough to nearly make him come untouched. Draco working, ignoring him, Harry there as a toy, his plaything—inconsequential. Harry’s cock throbbed, a bead of pre-come sliding down the shaft. 

“Do you still want to come?” Draco asked after Harry didn’t answer. “It’s no difference to me.”

Harry screwed his eyes shut and shook his head. “No. Not yet.”

“That’s what I thought. Now let me get some work done.” 

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco turn around, head bent over the investment papers from his firm. He didn’t often work Saturdays, but when he did, he always worked from home with Harry at his service, as his entertainment, his stress relief. 

The first time they’d tried it, when they were still exploring this side of their relationship, Harry had been surprised at how much of a turn on it was. Being ignored, being present only to be used. It was such a relief. It was such a stark contrast to how he was treated at the Ministry, already the Assistant Head Auror after only ten years on the job. His days were filled with brown-nosing employees and adoring fans. 

And then there was Draco, who loved him and would give him this—would treat Harry if he was no one, unimportant, nothing. 

The first time, Harry had got so hard that he’d come at the first touch from the other man. So, it became a regular scene, perfect for when Draco had to work and couldn’t spend his time on other activities. 

Sometimes Harry would sit under Draco’s desk, Draco’s cock heavy on his tongue, his mouth keeping him warm. Other times, Draco would put him on the wall, casting a spell that chained Harry in place, flogging him on his breaks from work. Once, Draco had Harry simply kneel on a pillow, naked and legs spread, for the duration—there only to be at Draco’s beck and call, even if he was never needed. Draco hadn’t touched him once, and Harry had remained rock hard for the entire afternoon. 

Harry breathed deeply, trying to fight back his need to orgasm. Every time he’d calm down, the plug would change sizes or shapes or the speed, and Harry would be right back on the edge. He quickly lost track of time, lost in the sensations, in the vibrations deep inside him, in the draft from the window that moved the air over Harry’s cock just enough to tease, in the scratching of Draco’s quill. 

He could feel himself relaxing under it, even as his body coiled with the need to release. His brain slowed down; his thoughts stopped spinning. He could just be.

A scraping noise pulled him back to the present. Draco walked across the room, pouring himself a cup of tea from the charmed tea service that continually refilled itself. The plug in Harry’s arse settled down, shrinking in size and slowing to a low vibration. 

Tea in hand, Draco walked over to the wingback chair at the end of the coffee table and sat down in front of Harry as if he were simply sitting down for a visit with friends. For the first few minutes, he continued to ignore Harry. Harry lifted his head, straining his neck to watch as Draco sipped his tea, sitting back and letting his eyes close as he rested them. 

After a moment, Draco leaned forward and placed his teacup on the table, a hair’s breadth from Harry’s hip. 

“Don’t move.”

Harry whimpered as Draco slowly reached out, wrapping his long fingers around Harry’s cock, running his hand slowly up and down the length. Harry fought to stay still, using all his focus to not move his hips, to not spill the tea. After a few slow tugs, Draco relaxed his hand, holding it in a loose fist around the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry wanted nothing more than to thrust into his first, find friction, but let out a long whine instead.

“Fuck, Draco, please.”

“Please what, love?”

Harry didn’t know. If he asked to come, Draco would let him and then he’d be over-sensitive as the plug inevitably sped back up once Draco was done playing with him. If he didn’t, he’d continue to be on edge. There was no good answer.

“Whatever you want,” Harry breathed out, looking up at the man. “Please, do whatever you want.”

“I planned on it, pet.” Draco smirked. He loosed his grip even more and ran a finger down Harry’s cock, around the base, back up along the length. The teasing touch was threatening to put Harry over the edge, and he was panting now. 

A sob escaped his lips. He wasn’t going to last.

Draco ran his finger around the tip, gathering the pre-come that had leaked out and lifted it away from his cock, the string stretching and glistening in the light until it broke. He stood up and walked around the front of the coffee table and then crouched down, holding his finger over Harry’s mouth. Harry opened up. 

Draco thrust his finger in, and Harry worked his tongue to clean it, hoping the man would remember how good he was with his tongue and stop working for the day. But Draco only smiled, eyes heated, and pulled his finger out. Standing up, Draco straightened his shirt and trousers, and then flicked his wand, sending the tea cup back to the side table.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to settle down his body as he listened to the chair scape against the floor, the sound of a quill scratching following shortly after. The plug sped back to life.

The teacup gone, Harry could at least move, so he let himself writhe from the onslaught of stimulation as the plug pulsed in his arse. The skin around his hole felt like it was on fire from the continual stretch and shrink of the object. 

Harry had no sense of time as the day went on; his entire world narrowed to the sensations deep within him. There was no discernable pattern to the plug, so he soon let go of trying to find one and was reduced to reacting as they came, riding the wave of sensations.

Another scrape of the chair, and Harry realised Draco was taking another break. It must have been some time later. 

Draco stood up, stretching before coming back to sit on the chair at the end of the table. This time, he didn’t bother with tea. He reached out and ran a finger down Harry’s cock. 

Harry cried out, unable to help himself. “I can’t—I’m going to come.”

“So, come,” Draco replied, sounding bored, as he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock and started pumping. 

It didn’t take long. Only a few strokes, the vibrating plug pressing up against Harry’s prostate, before Harry yelled out. Come shot in long ropes across his stomach and chest. He let out a long sigh, his body singing with the relief of finally being allowed to come. 

The relief didn’t last long, though. 

Draco continued to pump him, twisting at the head, not slowing down. Harry whimpered, his hips jerking, trying to get away. 

“Oh god, please,” Harry cried out.

“Please what?” Draco asked as Harry writhed on the table, pulling at his restraints hard enough to chafe.

“ _Stopstopstop_.”

“Do you need to safe word?” Draco paused.

Harry screwed up his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t. It was torture, but well within what he could take, well within what he wanted, no matter what his body screamed at the moment.

“Then, I don’t think I will.” Draco continued to tug roughly, dragging his thumb across his slit before the downstroke, twisting on the upstroke.

Harry let out a sob, tears streaming down his face. “Fuck—it’s, god— _too much._ ”

Draco continued to toy with his oversensitive cock, alternating between faster strokes and slow long tugs. Harry continued to babble through his sobs, his hips pistoning side to side as his cock tried to escape its torture. 

Eventually, though, his body settled. What had been torturous became only uncomfortable, and his body stopped trembling. Draco released him and grabbed his wand, flicking it, and Harry felt the plug shrink down and stop. He let out a long sigh, his arsehole still throbbing around the metal base.

Draco stood up, coming around the side of the table. He opened up his own trousers, pulling out his cock and started pulling himself off. Harry watched with hooded eyes as Draco moaned, his come hitting Harry’s stomach and joining his own. 

With a contented sigh, Draco tucked himself in and crouched down, dragging a finger through the mess on Harry’s stomach, drawing circles on his skin, seemingly mesmerised as he mixed their come together, as a small smile played on his lips. 

After a moment, Draco scooped up some of the come on his finger and held it to Harry’s mouth. Harry obeyed immediately, opening his mouth and lapping the come on his finger, the bitterness filling his mouth.

“Good, boy,” Draco said. “Clean the rest up too. Can’t have you dirtying up the place while I work.”

He scooped up another finger full and held it back up to Harry, who once again licked and sucked Draco’s finger clean. 

Draco continued to do this until Harry’s stomach was clean, only the remains of Harry’s spit from Draco’s finger glistening on his tan skin.

Draco flicked his wand, bringing a glass of water over, and helping Harry drink.

“Do you need anything?” Draco asked gently, dropping out of the scene momentarily. Harry shook his head, a small smile pulling up at his lips. Draco returned the smile, their eyes meeting, and Harry could feel the warmth, the love, how happy Draco was. 

Another breath, and the look was gone, Draco falling easily back into his role.

“Back to work, then. Try not to make too much noise for this next part. I need to focus.” 

Draco turned, walking back to his desk and immediately getting back to work. A moment later, Harry felt the plug roar back to life and cried out, his cock attempting to stir back to life. He wouldn’t be able to get hard again for some time, but Harry knew the day wasn’t over yet.


End file.
